A Grey Problem/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale Streets) :(a woman standing in the middle of the street) :(a car shows up in front of her) :Woman: Just in time. (gets inside the car) Glad you'd show up on short notice. I... (gasps) :(camera zooms out revealing the driver as Vicky) :Woman: Vicky? :Vicky: Oh, you've heard of me? Well, I guess you would know my friend and I (Alyssa straps the woman tight on her chair) wouldn't or should I saw would mind taking you on a sweet ride. (drives while making an evil laugh) :Woman: When they realized that you've kidnapped... :Vicky: Famous celebrity, Grey DeLisle-Griffin. Oh, we're your biggest fans! :Alyssa: You got that right! I love your voicing talents, especially when you voice that red-headed teenager who solves mysteries with four other kids and a talking dog that hardly anyone understands. :(Vicky makes a hard left turn nearly running over Veronica and Katty) :Veronica: Watch where you're going, you maniac! :Katty: (hisses) :Grey: Can I at least ask where you're taking me? :Vicky: Somewhere far away where no one can find you. :Alyssa: And as soon as the public finds out a famous celebrity has, like, totally gone missing, they'll set up a reward for whoever finds you and we'll be the first ones to get that hard dough! :Vicky: Hang on. We're heading to a dark tunnel. I imagine that to be a great place for torturing kids where no one can see you. :Alyssa: If you ask me, I think messing with kids and corrupting adults will be a downfall, especially for a second rate babysitter like you. :(drives out of the tunnel) :Vicky: Watch your mouth, four eyes! :Alyssa: I didn't say anything! :(camera points to Grey revealing she's doing Vicky and Alyssa's voices) :Grey: (as Vicky) You want to make me drive us back to B.R.A.T. HQ and drop you down to the Loser Chute? :Alyssa: I'd rather shove you off of your own car. :Vicky: What? I didn't say anything. :Grey: (as Alyssa) Says the bubble butt. :Vicky: Okay, that tears it! :(Vicky reaches out of her chair fighting and arguing to Alyssa as her car moves out of control; Grey quickly grabs a butter knife and cuts her straps breaking free and jumps out of the car; Vicky and Alyssa stop fighting noticing that Grey took off) :Alyssa: Hey, where she... :(the two looked and saw a tree that they're about to crash into) :Vicky and Alyssa: (scream) :('''CRASH')'' ---- :(Vicky and Alyssa woke up from unconsciousness and found out they're inside a federal jail car) :Alyssa: What just so, like, happened? :Tootie: You two should know better than to kidnap a celebrity. :Vicky: How does that explain why we're inside a cop car? :Sally: Simple really, you two were over your heads about famous celebrity, Grey DeLisle-Griffin... :Molly: You forget, she's also a talented voice actress. :Grey: That's right, (as Vicky) twerpettes. :(Vicky and Alyssa groan) :Alyssa: Still, you got to admit, that was pretty clever of her using our voices against us. :(car drives away) :(Swizzle poofs up) :Swizzle: Wow, a famous voice actress standing right here in front of me. :Sally: I hear you like voicing heroes and villains, but your favorite role is playing a villain, right? :Grey: (as Azula) That's right, peasant. :Swizzle: Wow. I think I'm gonna faint. (faints) :Molly: Cool. :Tootie: What other voices can you do? :Grey: Oh, lots, as a matter of fact. (as Emily Elizabeth) A girl who loves her dog no matter how big he is, (as Black Canary) a superhero with a sonic screech, (as Mandy) a little girl with very little emotions, (regular voice) you name it. And in case you haven't looked it up, I also voice all of you as well. :Tootie, Sally and Molly: What?! :Molly: Prove it. :Grey: (as Tootie) I love you! (as Sally) Money is such an amazing word to me. (as Molly) Don't ever touch me again. :(Tootie, Sally and Molly faint right next to Swizzle who's still passed out) :Grey: Over exaggerated cartoon characters. (breaks the fourth wall) Gets them every time. :(screen nearly fades to black until the closing circle stops to Grey's face as she makes a wink then it went completely black) :(title card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Shorts